


At the Dance

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do apologize that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave comments. <br/>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories. <br/>Dragonluvr.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim hates these things after the first one he has avoided them. Tonight though he was personally asked by the director to come and well Tim being Tim he couldn't say no to Vance. So he stands in front of the mirror and appraises him self in it. He has on a emerald green crushed velvet dinner jacket with a beautiful brushed silk sea foam green shirt with french cuffs. A pair of emerald cuff links that belonged to his great grandfather. He has on a matching bow tie same color as the jacket he is wearing. His pants are of a crushed emerald green velvet that hugs his body accenting his 4 out of 5 ass, but loose enough to hide his ample equipment. He picks up the mask he is going to wear, puts it on and he is stunning. Taking the mask off he, finishes dressing and heads out the door.   
Tonight they are giving out the NCIS award and he was told to be there by the director. Tim doesn't understand why he has to be at this combination charity masquerade ball and NCIS award ceremony. He hasn't gone to one of these since the first one and he helped establish the charity. He is just glad that no one will recognize him he hopes anyway. Picking up the mask he grabs his car keys on the way out the door and down the stairs. He loses himself in his thoughts as he drives on auto pilot to the hotel where this gala is being held. Upon arrival he gets out hands his keys to the valet and goes inside. As he enters the ballroom everyone turns and looks at him.   
They don't know its him, but he feels like they do. There is quiet in the room as he slowly turns and looks behind him to see if there is someone of importance there. Seeing no one he takes another step into the room. As he looks around the room he notices that people can't take their eyes off him, making him a little self conscience. As he continues into the room the conversations start back up. He can't understand why everyone turned and stared at him he is nothing special. He continues to the bar to order himself a drink. Without realizing that his whole entrance was being watched by a pair of steel blue eyes. 

Gibbs noticed his young agents entrance. Thinking to himself, “ Dammit Tim could you look more handsome than you do right now. I didn't realize that your ass looked so edible.” He continues to watch Tim from across the room as the music begins to play.   
There are men and women dancing. Men and men dancing as well as women dancing together. This is a night of surprises so far what else is to come.   
Gibbs watches as Tony and Ziva take to the floor as well Palmer and his new bride. He watches as Abby and a stranger dance, while Ducky waltzes across the floor with his date. Gibbs notices that Tim has left the ball room and begins to wonder where the young man is. Gibbs wanders out on to the balcony where he spies Tim just standing there looking out and up at the stars. Gibbs watches with interest as he notices his young agents hips slowly swaying with the music. Just as he is about to approach him another man comes up and slips his arms around Tim surprising him. Gibbs doesn't know what the man says but he watches in amazement as he leads Tim to the dance floor and the young agent that everyone thinks of as clumsy and awkward, moves across the dance floor as graceful as a ballet dancer. He watches in amazement at the fluidity of Tim's movements with the other man. The two men seem to float across the floor. When the music stops the two part and suddenly Tim is inundated with dance partners both male and female. 

Tim stands looking up at the stars unaware that he is being observed by not one but two pairs of eyes.   
He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realize he isn't alone until he is wrapped in a pair of strong arms and he hears a strong voice whispering in his ear, “ Would you like to dance?” the voice asks.   
“I am not very good, but I would like that.” Tim stutters as the stranger takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. As the two of them glide across the floor whirling and dancing Tim just enjoys himself for a little while.   
“Your a marvelous dancer sir.” The stranger says.   
“Thank you.” Tim says as the continue to dance and make small talk. When the song ends Tim thanks the stranger and is suddenly inundated with dance requests. Before he realizes it he is on the dance floor and lost in the dancing and the music.   
Gibbs hates these things but since this is a masquerade ball and no one would think that he would be there. Knowing that he hates these type of things. Besides he changed his appearance for tonight he was going to do what he has wanted to do for so long. All he needs is the chance to take Tim in his arms and show him how he feels towards the young man without the whole world knowing it.  
Gibbs stood in the shadows until McGee was finished dancing and walked back out on the balcony overlooking the gardens of the hotel. As he leans over the railing to look up at the stars he is suddenly enfolded in a pair of strong arms. Without thinking Tim leans back into the stangers embrace. Gibbs leans forward and begins to nibble Tim's ear. Tim's moans only encourage him as he moves his lips down onto McGee's neck where he begins to torture the younger man by kissing his neck and running his tongue over the soft tender skin.   
Just then the music begins again and its almost midnight the time of the unmasking when they reveal themselves to each other.   
Taking McGee by the hand Gibbs leads him to the dance floor. As they begin to move around the dance floor Gibbs pulls Tim close to him, holding him tight as he looks into Tim's eyes. Suddenly the clock strikes midnight and the dance stops. Gibbs still holding onto McGee leans in and wraps his arms around him. Pulling their lips together he gently kisses Tim. Its what he has wanted, needed, and dreamed of for so long. Now here in front of everyone he “Leroy Jethro Gibbs” is taking whats his.   
Taken by surprise Tim just wraps his arms around the stranger and deepens the kiss. He has never been kissed like this before and he is afraid he never will be again. He wants it to last, to remember what it feels like to have someone love him if its even only for a minute.   
Neither man cares that they are showing how they feel to the entire agency. They are the only two people in the world at that moment in time.   
Breaking the kiss Gibbs turns and runs out the door leaving Tim wondering who that stranger is and before he can run after him he is gone. 

 

TBC.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave comments.   
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories.   
> Dragonluvr.

Tim walked into the bullpen with his usual flare. He stops to say "Hi" to Tony and Ziva. Before continuing to his desk where he put's his bag under his desk. Both turn to look at him as he sits down and boots up his computer.   
"Hey McGee did you go to the ball last night?" Tony asks.   
|"No Tony I didn't. I am like Gibbs I hate those things?"   
" Hey Tony did you ever find out who those to men were that were dancing and kissing on the dance floor last night?"   
"Well Ziva I might be able to answer that if I knew which two you were talking about?" Tony states just as Gibbs walks into the bullpen.  
"What are you two talking about?" Gibbs inquires.  
"They were just speculating about someone at the charity ball last night." Tim states as he begins delving into his work on his computer silently wondering who the masked man was that he danced with and kissed last night.   
" What was so special about this someone?" Gibbs asks.  
" Well it was the last dance before the awards ceremony" Tony starts.  
"And there was a couple one was dressed all in green and was hot as hell." Ziva adds.  
"They danced and then kissed infront of the whole agency." "We were just wondering who the handsome couple could have been." Tony states.  
"Well get back to work and lets solve this case. Figure that out on your own time." Gibbs states as he sits down in his chair.   
Just then "McGee I want to see you in my office?" Vance yells down into the bull pen. 

"Oh little Timmy has to go to the directors office. I wonder what he has done to get on Vance's bad side." Tony chides.  
All eyes are on Tim as he slowly makes his way up to the directors office. Even Gibbs is staring at him something the man rarely does.  
As Tim goes into the Director's office and shuts the door, Ziva gets up and comes over to Tony's desk. " You know that guy in the green sure did have a nice ass Tony puts yours to shame." She says with a smile.   
"Get back to work you two." Gibbs growls. Just as his phone rings.   
" Gibbs?"  
"Slow down Abby and breathe."  
"Ok I will be there in a minute." Gibbs states as he hangs up the phone and rises from behind his desk.  
"Abby got something Boss?" Tony asks.  
"Yea tell McGee to meet me in the lab when he gets done in the Directors office if I am not back by then" Gibbs says as he leaves the bullpen.

Mean while in the Directors office:  
"Agent McGee I thought I gave you a direct order to be at the Ball last night? Apparently an order which you flagrantly disobeyed and I would like to know why?" Vance demands not to happy with the young agent.  
"Director Vance I was there I just left early, before the awards ceremony?" "So I didn't disobey you. You just never stated how long I needed to be there for." " I left right after the dancing was finished." Tim states as matter of factly.   
Vance looks at his agent with scrutiny. Finally he asks" What were you wearing last night?"  
Tim gulps knowing that if he answers that question then his career will be finished.  
Vance watches Tim carefully as the young man squirms under his scrutiny.   
Tim begins to sweat and becomes even more uncomfortable as the Director watches him. He knows that if he says what he needs to to prove that he was there then his career at NCIS will be over. Even though there were other male/male couples there dancing and that he was the only one who kissed another man in front of the whole agency and his reputation would be finished. Considering that he has fought so many years to overcome the rumor that Tony spread about him being gay. Now all that hard work was in danger since he wasn't ready to come out and he still didn't know who the stranger was that he kissed last night at the ball.   
Tim's silence only seemed to infuriate Vance.   
" Until you decide to answer my question Agent McGee your on suspension. Now get out of my sight." Vance yells.  
Without a word Tim turns on his heel and heads for the door. Doing his best to hold his tears in. Tim can't believe his luck. He did what was told and yet he still gets into trouble. What was he going to do now.  
"Agent McGee I truly hope that next time I tell you to do something you will do it." Vance says angry with his young agent as he walks out the door.   
Without a word he softly closes the door behind him as he braces himself for the tsunami that is his boss and the angry glares that will be coming his way. He makes his way downstairs slowly aware that his teammates eyes are on him. Without a word he makes his way to his desk and shuts his systems and computer down. He picks up his bag and heads to the elevator without a glance back at Tony and Ziva.   
Tim waits impatiently for the elevator hoping to avoid running into Gibbs. He can't face the man that he admires and has loved from afar for so long.   
The elevator dings announcing its arrival. As the doors open he finds it empty. Entering he turns and pushes the button for the parking structure so he can leave before Gibbs comes back and finds him gone. Hoping that the man doesn't come looking for an explanation.   
"How could things go so wrong in such a short time?" Tim asks himself as the doors close. Tim breathes a sigh of relief as the elevator begins to move towards its destination. 

Back at the bull pen Gibbs arrives.  
"Where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs bellows?  
"He just left Boss?" Tony quips.  
"Where well in the hell did he go?" Gibbs asks.  
"Don't know Gibbs. He came down out of Vance's office and shut his computer and picked up his bag and left without a word." Ziva offers.  
"What the hell is going on around here?" Gibbs demands as he heads upstairs to Vance's office to see what the hell is going on with his agent.  
Tony and Ziva watch as Gibbs practically runs up the stairs not even stopping as Janice, the Directors secretary tries to stop him.   
"Vance what the hell is going on? Why did McGee leave without a word to me?" Gibbs demands.  
Vance looks up as Gibbs storms in slamming the door as he does.   
"Well for your information Agent Gibbs its a private matter between Agent McGee and myself and has nothing to do with you or this agency. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to work as I suggest you do the same." Vance growls.   
"I need McGee for the case we are working on Director." Gibbs states.   
"Well I suggest you find a way to work without him Gibbs. Because right now he is on suspension until further notice is that clear." Vance states as he rises from his chair and looks the other man in the eyes.   
They stare at each other for a couple of minutes before Gibbs turns on his heel and leaves Vance's office. Clearly not happy about the situation.   
Gibbs walks into the bullpen scowling like usual. Neither of the remaining agents bother to ask what is on both of their minds.   
Gibbs picks up his sidearm and badge and heads to the elevator.   
"Boss do we have another case?" Tony asks.  
"No we don't. I going to find McGee and find out what the hell this is all about." Gibbs says as the elevator opens to admit him.  
Gibbs pushes the button and the doors close with both of his agents looking on.   
Once the doors close Tony looks over at Ziva," I wonder what is going on with McGee. And what has Gibbs so upset." Tony asks.  
Ziva just looks at him without a word and goes back to work. 

Meanwhile:  
Tim doesn't know where to go or what to do. He just drives on automatic. His mind a jumble. He can't help but think his career is over. How can he admit when everyone will know that it was him kissing the stranger. "God what am I going to do?" he asks himself. If only Penny or Sarah was around to talk to they might give him some help into what to do. But they both are in another part of the world somewhere he can't reach them. He is truly alone in this. He see's a park with a pond and pulls into it. "I need time to think, to find a way out of this situation and not expose myself."   
Tim gets slowly out of his car and walks over to a bench and sits down losing himself in thought.   
As he sits there his heart breaks even more, not that it was whole to begin with. He doesn't realize that he is crying until a gentle old man sits next to him.   
"Son is everything alright?" He asks.  
"Yes Sir." Tim answers.  
"Well evidently its not or you wouldn't be crying. It helps to talk about it. So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" the old man asks with compassion not only in his eyes but in his voice as well.  
Tim begins his story as the older man listens without comment.   
The old man places his hand on Tim's knee and looks him in the eye.   
"Young man what does your heart tell you to do?" He asks.  
"That's just it I am confused about that. On one hand it tells me to just fess up and tell my boss what I was wearing to prove that I was there. But the other half tells me that if I do my career will be over with. I love my job and the people I work with and I don't know what I would do if I lose my job. The people I work with are my family and I couldn't stand to lose it or them. Not to mention the disappointment in my Bosses eyes when he finds out. He will kick me off the team for sure." Tim sighs.  
"Let me ask you this. Do you really think all that will happen or are you just afraid it might?"   
"A little of both really. I know my Boss will hate and despise me for being gay. He is as straight as they come."   
"Let me tell you a story young man. When I was in the army back in WW 2 I fell in love with the most wonderful man. He was my captain. He had a wife and a daughter he loved very much. But he loved me even more. We knew our love was forbidden and that if it was ever found out both our careers would be over and that so would our lives. When the time came he found out his wife was having an affair and he divorced her. Both of us had saved up a good chunk of money so we left the army and moved to a big city, bought a house and moved in together. We had many good friends and we had a good life together. We survived all the hardships and trials that the world and life could through at us and we never faltered in our love for each other." he said as he looked into Tim's eyes.   
"What happened to your partner?" Tim asks seeing the man's eyes brimming with tears.   
"He died last year. I was there when he went and I don't regret a single day, or moment we spent together. We had almost 60yrs together and I never felt more loved than I did in his arms. I held him when he breathed his last and made sure he knew I loved him more now than ever. If this man means that much to you then you should tell him and don't let this chance at happiness be missed. I think you will be surprised to find out he feels the same about you." The old man says wiping his eyes.   
Tim sits thinking for a moment. "I would love to do that but I don't even know who the mystery man was last night. I never say his face."   
"Well that does pose a promise now doesn't it." The man said with a smile.   
Tim looks on as the older man gets up and shuffles off. He sits there thinking for awhile before he gets up and heads home. The situation still rattling around in his mind.   
Tim drives to his apartment once again on automatic. He grabs his things from the back and heads up to his apartment without thinking. He opens the door and softly closes it. Putting his stuff down he looks around at his apartment. Thinking to himself, "What do I have to offer someone? Nothing" he answers in his own mind.  
He sits down on his couch and begins thinking.   
A sudden knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts. Getting up he goes to the door and opens it surprised to find Gibbs standing there. 

 

TBC


End file.
